A new fairy in town
by scarlet fairy 5
Summary: What happens when someone Laxus met when he was a teenager finally took his advice and joins fairy tail. What will his reaction be when he finally returns from his mission. Will love be in the air or will secrets meant to be hidden reveal themselves. What does the future have in store for rose. you will have to read to find out. LAxusXOC and small LucyXLoki
1. The newest Fairy

**I do not own Fairy tail. **Also after reading the first chapter a couple of times I decided I didn't like it so I made some changes and took some stuff out. I like it a little better this way. Please read and review thank you.

* * *

A cloaked figure made its way down the streets of Magnolia looking for the Fairy Tail guild. After already looking around for the last thirty minutes the cloaked figure finally stopped and asked a shop keeper that was outside sweeping for directions.

"Excuse me sir but could you help me I'm looking for the fairy tail guild. Could you give me directions please?"

"Of course I would be happy to. If you follow this road all the way down till you come to the fork in the road. From there you will make a right and that road will take you all the way to the guild." He responded

With a nod and a quick thank you the cloaked figure set off down the path that would take her to fairy tail. After taking the path to the right at the fork the cloaked figure caught sight of the guild hall. Soon the figure was standing outside the doors listening to all the ruckus and noise that was coming from behind the doors.

'_Man they are so loud, they are making my ears hurt. Why did I listen to him and come here anyway. Oh well to late to turn back now.'_

The cloaked figure placed their hand on the door and opened it just wide enough for them to slip in, closing it soon after. Mira glanced up from the bar and saw the new arrival and said, "Hi welcome to Fair Tail is there anything I can do for you?" The whole guild went silent to look at the new comer, and waited for her reply.

"Well yes actually I would like to speak to master Makarov is he here?"

Mira placed her best smile on and said, "Of course, he is in his office at the top of the stairs." With a slight nod the figure made their way up the stairs and knocked on the door. Soon after a voice said to come in. looking up from his desk he saw the figure come in and walk to stand in front of him.

"Good afternoon master Makarov I am Rosalie Harden and I would like to join Fairy tail." She said as she removed the hood from her head.

"Why of course you can join Fairy Tail we are glad to have you. What type of magic do you use?"

A smile made its way to Rosalie's lips before replying, "I am the ice dragon slayer, and I dabble in another magic but I am not very good so I would rather not talk about it."

Makarov was surprised to hear what magic Rose had," Well isn't that interesting another dragon slayer coming o fairy tail. The other dragon slayers will be excited to hear you are joining the family. So what made you come to fairy tail?"

Rosalie looked at him and said, "Well you see I met Laxus about seven years ago when I was twelve. He helped me out of a pickle I had gotten myself into; he is the reason I came here he told me that once I got tired of being alone and I finally wanted to be a part of a family to come join fairy tail. Where is he by the way I didn't catch his sent when I came in?"

Makarov looked up at Rosalie with a giant grin on his face. He was happy about his grandson thought of fairy tail as his family and he was trying to expand it." Well my child he and his team took an s-class mission about a month ago they should be due back any day now. "Rosalie squealed in excitement at the news of Laxus soon return.

Makarov gave her a few more moments to get over her excitement before asking, "So where would you like your guild mark, and what color my child?" as he pulled the guild stamp out.

"Silver please and hmmm let's see… how about here." She said as she lifted up the left side of her shirt and pointed to her ribcage. Makarov placed the stamp to where she pointed and soon there was a silver insignia. "You are all set welcome to Fairy Tail my child. Let's go introduce you to the others."

Makarov jumped down from his desk and walked out of his office with Rosalie following behind him. Makarov then yelled out

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" The guild instantly fell silent and turned their attention to the master. "I want to welcome our news guild member, this is Rosalie Harden. Now let's celebrate!"

"AYE!" the guild yelled in response. Makarov turned back to Rosalie and smiled, "Go on down and meet everyone. Like Laxus said we are your family now, and this is a party welcoming you so you might as well enjoy it." Makarov then jumped from the balcony landing on the bar and picked up a drink leaving Rosalie at the top of the stairs looking down. Soon she heard her name being called she looked around until she saw the scarlet haired women waving her over. With a sigh she made her way down the stairs and over to the group of people that had called to her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Rosalie I am Erza, this is Grey, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy." She said

"It's nice to meet you all. So umm if you guys don't mind me asking, Erza you use requip magic right and Natsu uses fire magic, what do the rest of you guys use?"

"Well I use celestial spirit magic." Said Lucy

"I use ice make magic." Answered Gray

"And actually you were only part right with me I am the fire dragon slayer." Corrected Natsu

Rosalie let out a small laugh and thought, '_So these are the people Laxus talked about, but I don't remember ever hearing about a Lucy. Hmmm now that I think about it aren't there two more dragon slayers here?'_

"alie….salie…..Rosalie." Rosalie quickly snapped back to reality and looked up to see the one who was calling to her was Lucy. "Sorry about that, what did you say?"

" I asked what type of magic do you use?"

"Oh well I am an ice dragon slayer."

"WHAT YOU'RE AN ICE DRAGON SLAYER! FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled causing the entire guild to go silent and stare at them, all in excitement over seeing their new comrade's power.

This caused Rosalie doubled over in laughter, _'yep just like Laxus said.' _After calming down Rosalie wiped her eyes and looked up to Natsu and said, "I think a spare would be great but can we do it tomorrow there is someone I want to be here for it. I want them to see how much I have grown."

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu yelled as his answer while setting his fist on fire.

"HEY WATCH IT FLAMEBRAIN!" Grey yelled at Natsu while dodging his flames

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS?"

Natsu and Grey started to fight and not to long after a huge brawl was going on in the middle of the guild. Natsu hit Elfman causing him to hit Erza's cake onto the floor. A dark aura started to come out of her and she gave the brawl a death glare before joining the fight.

Rosalie giggled at the sight going on in front of her before taking a moment to look around at the other guild members that weren't taking part in the brawl. It was then that she noticed that two people where making their way over to them. One was a young girl with blue hair, and the other was a man with long black hair and piercings on his face.

"Yo, did I just here right, you're an ice dragon slayer? Were you raised by a dragon or is it the lacrima you have?" asked the man with the piercings.

"Yes you heard right, and I was raised. And before you ask no I don't know where the dragons are. Yue left me alone seven years ago. Who are you two?"

"Please forgive him I am Wendy, and this is Gajeel. We are also dragon slayers, I am the sky dragon and he is the iron dragon." Wendy said while giving a slight bow

"Nice to meet you two, oh and please just call me Rose."

The three dragon slayers sat there talking and getting to know each other. Soon the brawl had ended and the celebrating began again. Everyone was drinking and cheering and having just a grand old time. Throughout the day people came over and introduced themselves to their newest guild mate. The party lasted late into the night, but one by one her guild mates fell asleep. As Rose looked around at all the other guild members a smile formed across her lips.

_'So Laxus you really were telling the truth when you said I would be treated like family here. I know it took me seven years to get here but I am glad I came. Now all that is missing is you, you better get home soon Laxus, I will be waiting.'_

* * *

_ thank you for reading. please review to let me know what you think_


	2. The battle

I do not own Fairy tail.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up to the smell of waffles. The enticing smell coming from the kitchen caused her stomach to growl, smiling to herself Rose walked over to the kitchen door and knocked before walking in. "Hey Mira need any help?" she asked while eyeing the pile of waffles sitting beside Mira.

"Nope I'm all done, is there anything I can make you though?" she said with her famous Mira smile.

Rose gave Mira a sheepish smile before replying, "Well those waffles smell amazing could I get a couple of those and maybe a blueberry and banana smoothie, please."

Mira smiled and nodded and told Rose it would be ready in a moment, and told her she would be out soon. Rose thanked her and walked back to the front of the guild were she saw many of her guild mates starting to wake up.

Rose sat at the bar watching member after member rising from their not so comfortable slumber and stretch and groan. Once most of the guild was awake she spoke up and said," you guys sure know how to party, do you always do this when a new member joins?"

"AYE!" the guild members who had been awake replied loudly causing the few stragglers to finally awaken. Hearing Mira walking out of the kitchen Rose just smiled and shook her head and turned back around to the bar so she could eat. Her eyes light up when she saw her syrup covered waffles and her yummy smoothie. Rose smiled happily and began to eat her breakfast.

She was only a few bites in when she felt someone sit down next to her. Looking over she saw it was Lucy who was smiling brightly at her. "You know what the guild didn't tell you is, we actually celebrate for a lot of stuff, new guild members, members becoming couples, weddings, and new s-class mages; honestly if they could I think they would do it every day." She said giggling at the thought of the guilds party enthusiasm.

Lucy and Rose sat there eating and drinking their smoothies while chatting up a storm about everything and anything. Rose had just finished her waffles when she heard Natsu running straight for her already ready to start their fight. But before he could even get close a crystal blue casting circle light up and went straight for Natsu. The second it made contact the circle created a large rectangle ice cube enclosing Natsu inside.

Rose stood up and jumped on top of the box and stated drawing circles in the ice to give Natsu breathing holes then jumped down to the side and created a window with ice bars so he couldn't get through. Rose jumped back and admired her handy work while giggling at the enraged Natsu trying to break free.

"Natsu…Natsu….NATSU!" Rose shouted trying to get Natsu to calm down so she could talk. He took a couple breaths and stopped his fire and looked at her waiting to say whatever she wanted.

"I know you want to spar Natsu and we will but I really want to go home and take a shower first ok, I promise I will be back. But for fun if you can melt the box you are in by the time I get back I will by you and Happy lunch ok." Rose looked at Natsu waiting for him to give her his answer. Natsu gave her is signature grin and yelled, "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Shaking her head she waved goodbye to the guild members and began her walk to her house.

Rose walked through her house and straight to her bathroom. After stripping all her clothes off and dropping them into the hamper she climbed into her shower. Thirty minutes later Rose was standing in her closet trying to figure out what she wanted to wear. After flipping through her clothes a couple of times she decided to wear a pair of black short shorts, a maroon tank top, and a pair of black ankle combat boots. She then grabbed her black thigh holster and buckled it on, making sure the pouches were secure. Looking in the mirror she then pulled her light pink almost white hair up in a ponytail, before turning away and out her door to headback to the guild.

Rose started to giggle as she stood outside of the guild listening to Natsu still trying to melt her ice box, and the entire guild laughing at his frustration. Rose finally decided it was time to release Natsu from his prison. Rose opened the door and walked straight up to her creation. She hadn't noticed most of the male member begin t whisper to each other until after she dissolved her ice box and turned around to see several mouths hanging open. Rose looked around confused, getting a bit uncomfortable she finally asked, "Umm guys is everything ok why do you all look like that?"

Everyone started to close their mouths and look away, no one wanting to be the one to tell her they were staring at her boobs. Bixlow being the huge pervert he is walked over to Rose and placed an arm around her shoulder. "You know everyone is staring because no one noticed how big your boobs were since you were hiding them behind that cloak of yours, to top it off just look at those amazing long legs of yours. You could wrap them around my waist any day." He said as he wiggle his tongue at her.

Rose laughed at Bixlow as she wiggled out of his grasp, "Is that the best line you got, sorry but that was lame. But I appreciate you filling me in guess." She said with a shrug as she started to walk away only to be stopped by Bixlow grabbing her wrist.

"Real quick, what is the deal with your eyes?" He said while staring into her emerald green eyes with gold flecks running through the green.

"I honestly have no idea, they have been this way ever since I could remember. Yue once said that once they are completely gold my true power will be revealed, but I really don't know." She said giving another shrug.

Bixlow's eyes grew wide as he listened to Rose explain the reason behind her eyes. "Seriously, they naturally look that way?"

"Yep, trust me after awhile you will stop noticing" She said as she turned around and waved Natsu over so they could go outside to the training yard. The entire guild followed to see what kind of power their newest member had.

"YEAH IM ALL FIRED UP! LETS GET THIS STARTED" Natsu yelled getting down into his battle stance. Rose just shook her head and waited for master to give the ok to begin. Once the rules were stated master yelled begin and Natsu charged forward without a second thought. Rose quickly jumped to the side to dodge Natsu's on coming punch and quickly countered with her own more, **"ICE DRAGONS'S ICE BLASTER", **outshot multiple balls of ice straight at Natsu; which he managed to dodge at the last minute, running towards Rose; _"**Fire dragon's iron fist"**_ Rose tried to dodge the attack but was a bit to slow and ended up taking the attack directly on her left shoulder.

Natsu gave off his signature grin before running at her again with his flames ablaze. Rose gave a smirk of her own before covering her hands with ice and punched Natsu's hand directly causing a blast of steam to shoot out and both of them to jump back.

Natsu took one more step back before taking a deep breath, Rose seeing what he was getting ready to do decided she was going to do it to, speaking in perfect unison, **"Fire dragon's roar", "Ice Dragon's roar".** There was a huge explosion as the two attacks collided, steam going everywhere making it difficult for anyone but the dragon slayers to see.

"Ok Natsu I think it's time to end this ok, I hope you're ready." Rose ran in a circle around Natsu before saying, "**Ice dragon's special technique: swirling ice blades." **Natsu manage to dodge most of the oncoming blades before taking a few to he back. Before he could get up Rose jumped and straddled his waist before placing a hand to his chest, check mate, she said as she winked at him before getting up.

Before anyone could say anything they heard someone calling to them, "Oi gramps, what the hell is going on? What's with all the ice everywhere? Did the stripper do this?" Laxus shouted as he walked over the train field.

Rose's face shot up to look at the approaching new coming knowing in her heart that it was Laxus. The second she saw him rose let out a slight squeal and ran over to him and through her arms around his waist all why yelling," **LAXUS!"**

Laxus stood there for a moment in shock trying to figure out who the hell was hugging him. Taking in the girl's appearance he eliminated everyone from the guild, but why did that hair look so familiar. Laxus gently removed the girl's arms from around his waist and pushed her forward so he could see her face. The second he saw her eyes he froze.

_'It can't be her, but those eyes it has to be. But its been what seven years why did she show up now. I lost hope of her ever coming. This has to be a dream.'_

All Laxus could do was say one word, one simple but to him the most important word.

"Rose."

* * *

Thank you for reading sorry im not very good with battle scene. don't forget to review.


	3. times running out

So I am thinking about changing the pairings, so let me know what you think ok. Either pm me or review who you want to see Lucy and Rose with ok by chapter 5 the one with the most votes will be the ones I use. Thanks you please read and review.

**I do not own fairy tail**

* * *

Lily smiled up at Laxus, "I am glad you remember me. I have to admit I was a little worried you wouldn't."

Laxus smiled down at Rose before pulling her back into a bear hug, "You know I almost thought you wouldn't come. It has been seven years after all."

"Yeah sorry about that, it took me a little longer then expected to get lonely." She said while winking at him.

"So since you are here does that mean you found all the ke…?" Laxus said before being cut off by rose.

"LAXUS! You know I just got in to Magnolia yesterday I think you should show me around."

Laxus eyebrow went up in question as he looked down at Rose, seeing her mouth _I will tell you later_, he shrugged his shoulder before looking past her and letting out a low chuckle. Curious Rose turned around to see that most of the guild was staring at them with their mouths wide open while others were giving them curious looks. She started to laugh the sight really was funny to see, but soon she calmed down and turned back to Laxus, "So do you need to do anything first or can we get on with the tour?"

"Yeah I am going to go home and take a shower then grab a bite to eat, so can we head out in about two hours." After receiving a nod from Rose Laxus looked over at gramps and waved before turning into lighting and disappearing.

Rose shook her head a bit before turning to the others, "Well I am going inside are you guys coming?" One by one her guild members began to shut their mouths and follow her to the guild hall. Rose was half way to the door when she overheard a couple of her guild mates talking.

"So Freed what do you think, will she be the newest member of the thunder god tribe?"

"I don't know Bixlow, but it might be a possibility especially since Laxus let her hug him like that without getting mad." Freed said with a bit of annoyance lacing his voice

"You have to admit she would be a great asset to the team, she has quite impressive."

"Yes but there is still the problem of not knowing much about her, and the fact that she cut Laxus off when he was asking about if she found all of the ke….hmmm." Freed started to mumble to himself "could it be he meant keys, but why would she need keys…unless. No that can't be it why wouldn't she want us to know?"

"You know you think way to much into stuff, but then again…"Bixlow place an arm across his chest and the other one placed his thumb under his chin and his index finger across his lips. _'It would explain why her soul looks so weird. It reminds me of Loki's but it also has the appearance of a normal human. Hmmmm what the hell is going on with this girl?'_

Both men were so engrossed in their own thoughts that they didn't see that Rose had come back for them until they felt a hand on their shoulders. In an instant both their heads shot up and their eyes locked with Rose's. She smiled at the two," You guys look like you were in deep thought I just thought I would come and check on you guys, you ok?"

Freed just nodded before walking up to the guild while Bixlow on the other hand, "So it looks like the reason you won't wrap those legs around me is because you have been with Laxus huh." He said as he wiggled his tongue at her.

"Hell no, that is gross I was twelve when I met him which would make him sixteen, and to top it off I really haven't seen him for the last seven years, and just so you know I am still a virgin. "Rose snapped at Bixlow before turning on her heel, she didn't make it very far before a hand reached out and wrapped around her wrist. "You know you can tell the guild anything right, we won't judge you." He said before letting go of her wrist and walking towards the guild.

Rose watched him walk away then looked to the ground, "I'm not so sure about that." She whispered as she headed back to the guild.

The next two hours Rose sat talking to all her guild mates. Watching the brawl that once again began in the center of the guild. This made the next two hours waiting for Laxus to return go by in a flash. Soon the guild doors were being thrown open and Laxus walked in, going straight to his normal table where Bixlow, Freed and evergreen were already sitting.

A huge smile made its way across Rose's face before she jumped up and made her way over to him. She plopped herself down on to his lap before turning sideways, "you forget about me already?" she said with a smirk on her face. A grin formed on Laxus face before he began to tickle Rose, "Of course not how could I forget someone I have been waiting to show up for seven years now."

"HAHAHAHAHAH ok hahaha ok hahaha ok ok I'm sorry just please stop tickling me." Laxus did as he was told and waited for Rose to calm down before asking, "So you ready for that tour now?" Rose jumped off of Laxus lap and turned to face him bouncing up and down in front of him. Laxus just shook his head and smiled before getting up and grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her out the door; living behind a once again very shocked guild.

**Guilds pov**

"Umm I would have to say that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Said grey

"Yeah I think the last time I saw Laxus act like that towards anyone was master when he was still a child." Said Erza

"Do you guys think he has feelings for her?" asked Lucy

"I don't know but even if they aren't romantic feelings I'm glad someone is able to bring this side out of Laxus. It's nice to see him smile like that." Said Mira

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before talking about what their next job was going to be. But they were soon interrupted by Bixlow, "Hey Lucy you mind calling out Loki for me I really need to talk to him."

"Umm why do you need to talk to him?" asked Lucy

"It's personal, look it will only take a minute so are you going to call him or not?"

Before Lucy could reply a gold light appeared next to her and soon revealed Loki. "What can I do for you Bixlow?" he said

Bixlow motioned for Loki to follow him out of the guild and down the path a little ways. He then turned and looked at Loki not wanting to take the risk of one of the dragon slayers overhearing he whispered," Look I only have this one question. Is it possible for someone to be half human and half celestial spirit?"

In a split second Loki's calm and collective demeanor vanished and utter disbelief was shown on his face, and the next second Loki had Bixlow by the collar "Whose soul is like that Bixlow where are they?"

Bixlow looked down and mumbled, "So it is possible then." This just pissed Loki off and he snapped, "DAMN IT BIXLOW, WHERE ARE THEY!" he yelled. Bixlow just pulled Loki's hands away from his collar and took a step back before saying, "It's not my place to tell you all I wanted to know was if it was possible, so this conversation is over." He said before having his babies fly him away.

Loki stood there staring off after Bixlow. Before returning to the spirit world he thought, _'time is almost up I hope I can find them before it's to late.'_ And with that he returned letting Lucy know in the process.

**Laxus' pov**

The tour of the city was almost over and Laxus decided they could finish after lunch, "Hey Rose lets go to my place and I will make you some lunch I think we need some time to talk without people listening in. Don't you think?"

Rose pouted at Laxus before nodding her head, "Yeah ok I guess you are right, we do have a lot to catch up on."

"Do you want me to lighting teleport us or do you think you could handle it?" Rose stood there for a moment tapping her lips with her pointer finger as she thought about what she wanted to do. Laxus growled in annoyance and grabbed hold of Rose's hand and pulled her to his chest before lighting teleporting to his house.

Once there Laxus released his hold on Rose and walked into his front door ushering for her to follow. Rose just shrugged her shoulders and followed. While Laxus cooked Rose wondered around his house. Soon she could no longer ignore the aromas coming from the kitchen making her stomach grumble. She followed her nose and when she entered was shocked to see how much food Laxus made.

"Man Laxus are you cooking to feed an army?" she said while trying to hold back a giggle

Laxus just shook his head and began to fill up his plate with food, and soon after Rose did the same thing. For the most part they ate in silence, but every now and then they would talk about things that happened during the time they weren't together. Soon Laxus pushed his empty plate away from him and looked up to Rose.

"So you going to tell me about the keys and seals or not. If I remember correctly you said you had to break all the seals before you turn twenty. Which you turn in what two and a half months if I'm not mistaken."

Rose pushed her plate away and sighed, "You always get straight to the point huh. But yes you are correct I have to before my twentieth birthday which again yes is in two and a half months. But I am actually doing really well I found all six diamond keys that broke one, I found all twelve of the Chinese zodiac animals ended up being two seals, the five platinum keys were another, then the ruby, emerald, and sapphire keys each held a seal. I also found the spirit kings key but he wasn't a seal. So that leaves me with three seals that I still have to find, the Amber key which holds the Griffon Remulus, the key of the ram Aries holds a seal as well as the key of the lion Leo."

Laxus couldn't help but choke on his beer when she said Leo, '_damn it' _Laxus thought as he tried to regain his composure. "Umm Rose Leo is here, he has a contract with Lucy, and she treats her spirits like you do."

Rose's face dropped she knew there was no way she would ever take away a spirit from a master that treated them right. '_hmmm maybe we could work out a temporary contract but I'm not sure if that will work .well I guess I will just have to cross that bridge when it comes to it I still have two more I have to find.'_

"Rose we will figure this out I promise, maybe we should talk to master about this." He said as he went around the table and wrapped an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her, her head shot up, "NO! You can't tell master; please this has to stay between us no one else can know. Promise me Laxus there is more to this that you still don't know. promise you won't tell anyone." She said while tears were forming in her eyes. "Ok I won't tell anyone, and I will help you find the other keys you need first ok, we still have time."

Rose looked up at Laxus and gave him a sad smile before wrapping her arms around his waist and bearing her head in his chest.

_'I hope so Laxus, because it's not awakening my powers I'm worried about. Because if I can't break the seals in time I lose everything, my powers, and my future and…. My life._

* * *

Thanks for reading don't forget to review and also don't forget to tell me who you want Rose and Lucy to end up with.


	4. mission choice

Ok this chapter is the set up for the action, I promise it will pick up sorry if you think it is a little slow. Also last chapter to tell me who you want to see Lucy and Rose paired with, so review or message me on who you want k. thank you please read and review. **I do not own fairy tail**

* * *

Laxus pov

The next day Laxus woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon, and blueberry pancakes. Groaning he rolled over to see his clock blinking 7:30 at him. Laxus rubbed his eyes before sitting up in bed and throwing his legs off to the side, _'Agggg I guess my plans of sleeping in today are not going to happen,' _he thought as he got up and pulled on a pair of pants before walking out of his room and heading to the kitchen.

Laxus froze in the doorway, the sight before him taking his breath away. A smirk made its way across his lips as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, "you know, you look really sexy standing there making breakfast in nothing but my t-shirt and with your bare legs hanging out the bottom."

Rose turned around and placed a hand on her hip," awww Laxus you went from being a gentlemen to a HUGE PERV in less than a day that is a new record even for you", she said as she turned back to the stove. Laxus chuckled before shaking his head and taking a seat at the table and watched Rose as she dumbed the eggs onto the serving plate.

Rose turned and placed the bacon, eggs, and pancakes onto the table before handing Laxus a plate. Rose took the chair across from him sitting on her left leg she pulled up her chair and grabbed her plate and started to fill in up with food. "Thank you Laxus, for letting me sleep in your guest room and letting me use one of your shirts to sleep in. Honestly thank you for everything."

Laxus looked up at Rose, "You don't have to thank me you know, I really don't mind helping you." Rose smiled at Laxus before turning back to her food and eating in silence. It wasn't until they were almost done with their food that Laxus finally spoke up," So do you have any idea where the amber key might be, or are you just going to take as many missions as you can hoping to find it?"

Rose looked over to Laxus with a smirk, "Well of course I have an idea of where the key is, the problem is that the key has never had a contract, so finding it will be tricky, but I do know it is somewhere in Oak town. Well more like in the forest around Oak town, the key will be inside one of the trees."

Laxus started chocking on his orange juice, once calmed down he looked Rose in the eyes, "how the hell are you supposed to find it if it's in a tree?"

Rose started to laugh at him. Laxus eyebrow went up as he looked at her in confusion, "What did I say that is so funny."

"Sorry, to answer your question is I have a planet spirit that can use earth magic and he will be able to find what tree the key is in."

"You didn't tell me you had planet keys, which one uses, earth magic."

Rose looked at him with a face that said _are you serious, _after giving her shoulders a shrug she said, "well I thought that would be obvious, the planet key for earth uses earth magic, although it is kind of ironic earth using earth magic but oh well." Rose got up and started to clean off the table, she only managed to pick up a couple of plates before Laxus spoke," you cooked I can clean, why don't you go get ready for the day. I will meet you at the guild and we can go see if there are any jobs in Oak town, ok."

"Ok but I can handle it myself it you already have stuff to do." She said softly

"Yeah I know but if there is an s-class in Oak you will need an s-class mage to go with you."

Rose looked down at the floor, 'well actually I don't" she mumbled to herself

"What was that?" Rose's head shot up and she waved her hands in front of her, "oh nothing, nothing just talking to myself. Anyway I better get going I will give you your shirt back later ok." Without waiting for a reply from Laxus, Rose turned on her heel and ran out the door and towards her house.

Rose pov

Rose sighed before walking over to linens closet and gabbing a large white towel. Walking into her bathroom she stripped off the little amount of clothing she was wearing before turning on the water and stepping into the shower.

Twenty minutes later Rose was standing in her closet trying to pick out what to wear. Finally she opted to wear a pair of white short shorts, a cream colored halter top, and cream colored ankle boots. Reaching down she grabbed her thigh holster and made sure it was securely in place before pulling on her travel cloak. Rose reached down and grabbed her travel pack before making her way to the guild.

Rose was soon greeted by Mira, "Hi Rose, are you going somewhere?" Rose smiled at Mira, "I was going to look for a mission, and I think it would be fun to get out there as a fairy tail wizard." Mira smiled at her before, "well if you see anything you want to do just let me know."

Rose looked over to the mission board and saw Lucy standing in front of it. As she walked over to the board she asked, "So you looking for a mission to Lucy?" Lucy sighed and turned around to face Rose before say, "Yeah, my rents due next week and thanks to my team destroying everything I am still short." Lucy sighed again before turning back to the board and mumbling, "But which one can I do by myself?"

Rose turned her attention to the board, quickly giving the board a scan she saw there were two jobs she could do, one was in Oak town while the other was in the small town next to it called Spira, and this one had a gate key as part of the reward. She quickly reached up and grabbed the one for Oak and as she was reaching for the second one her hand bumped Lucy's. _'Damn it I knew I should have grabbed that one first.'_ Rose smiled at Lucy before asking, "Want to go on it together? I promise I won't destroy anything."

Lucy's mouth fell open as her eyes jumped out of her head in shock. "Are you sure you want to go on a job with me. I'm not all that powerful." She said as he looked down at her feet.

Rose faced turned to one of annoyance as she looked at Lucy, "Please tell me you're kidding. You are a celestial mage you are powerful! DON'T EVER sell yourself short do you understand."

Before Lucy could reply the guild doors slammed open and a black blur shot passed everyone as it yelled, "ROSE!" A huge smile made its way across her face as she opened her arms waiting to embrace the black blur. Soon everyone was able to recognize it as an exceed.

"HOLY COW YOU HAVE AN EXCEED TOO!" yelled Natsu. Rose turned and smiled at Natsu then back down to the little exceed in her arms.

"Yes I do, this is Raya, say hello to fairy tail our new home." Rose said as she smiled at her. Raya looked back to fairy tail before flying up and bowing, "Hello Fairy tail, thank you for taking in Rose. I hope you will take great care of us."

Rose turned back to Lucy tilted her head and smiled, "So are we going together?" Lucy gave her a smile of her own and nodded her head yes. "Good go gather your things I would like to leave in an hour, ok." Lucy nodded again before taking off to her house.

"Hey Rose, would you mind if I tagged along? I kind of want to see how you work on a job." Asked Gray as he walked up to her. Rose gave a shrug of her shoulders before answering, "I don't see why not as long as you are ready to leave in the next hour." Gray smiled and nodded his head as he ran off to get his stuff together.

Before anyone else could ask her if they could go with her, she took off to head to the top of the stairs before knocking on the master's door. After hearing a come in Rose quickly walked in and straight to master.

"Sorry about this I just wanted to see if it was ok if Gray, Lucy, Laxus and I go on this mission, and as soon as we are done with that one if Laxus and I can take this one. They are both really close together and I promise I will have them done way before the estimated time."

Master looked her over a bit then down at the chosen missions after thinking for a moment he nodded his head. "I believe you can handle taking both so I will allow it this time. Let's try not to make a habit of this though ok." Rose smiled and nodded and took back the request papers before leaving master's office. After she closed the door she took a look at the s-class mission board to see Laxus standing in front of it, "So are there any s-class that are in or near Oak?" she whispered to him from her spot. Laxus shook his head no before walking over to her, "So Lucy and Gray are coming along?"

"Yeah Lucy and I grabbed for the same request so I asked if we could both do it Gray over heard and wanted to see how I worked so I told him yes sorry about that."

Laxus shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't matter to me I just thought you didn't want them to know."

"Shhhh Laxus you know there are other dragon slayers here, they can hear you." Rose whispered to Laxus who once again shrugged and headed down to the bar, "So are you ready to go then?"

"Yes I am, and I told the others to be ready to go in an hour. I figured if they aren't ready by then, you will go get one and I will get the other."

Laxus nodded before ordering a beer for himself and a blueberry smoothie for her from Mira. The two of them sat talking to one another until soon the hour the others were given was up and Rose turned to Laxus, "So which one are you going to go get?" "I don't really care honestly you could go get both and then meet me at the train station."

"Fine but that means you are buying all five tickets. Raya go with him please." After receiving a nod from Raya, she turned her attention back to Laxus.

"I can do that." Laxus stood up and grabbed his bag before motioning Raya to come over, not waiting until he got out side Laxus lighting teleported out of the guild. Once gone Rose stood up and picked up her own bag before heading over to the dorms where Gray lived.

It didn't take long to get to Grey's room and Rose soon found her self knocking on his door. What she didn't expect was for Grey to open the door completely naked. Her face turned scarlet red, as she turned around quickly and snapping her eyes shut, before rapidly saying, "I am sooooo sorry I didn't expect you to open the door naked otherwise I would have had Laxus come get you. I am so sorry really, so sor…" Before she could apologize again Grey gently placed a hand across her mouth cutting her off.

"First during your rant I put on clothes so you can open your eyes." Grey waited patiently for her to open her eyes, when she finally opened them Grey looked her straight in the eye, "Secondly you have no reason to be sorry you said an hour and I wasn't ready. I am extremely grateful you didn't leave me behind. So I am sorry."

Rose's face was still a shade of pink but she nodded her head and said ok. Grey stepped away and grabbed his bag before reaching his hand out to her. Rose smiled and took it, "Well let's just hope Lucy is fully dressed when we get there." She said with a giggle as she ran ahead pulling Grey out the door and heading for where she smelled Lucy's sent coming from. This time Rose found Lucy walking toward the train station. "LUCY" Rose yelled to get her attention.

Lucy stopped and turned around just in time to see Rose and Grey come to a stop in front of her. "Good your ready sorry about this but we are going to have to run from her. I have a feeling if we take any longer Laxus will not be happy." Rose said as she began pushing Lucy forward before taking off into a run.

Five minutes later Rose followed Laxus scent to a bench on the far end of the train. The three of them coming to a halt in front of Laxus as they all tried to catch their breaths.

"Well you sure did take your sweet time didn't you the train is about to leave." Laxus said

"We are here aren't we, don't be an ass." Laxus just shrugged and handed everyone there tickets. As they were boarding Laxus reached out and took Rose's hand and asked, "You sure it's ok to bring them along?"

"I don't know, but I need to see Leo with my own eyes and this will be the easiest way." After receiving a look of understanding they took off to find Lucy and Gray. A few minutes later the train pulled out of the station and headed for its destination. Everyone settled back to take a nap it was going to be a long ride.

Rose turned to look out the window,_' I hope I made the right decision on letting them come. Please let me find this key.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think. also just to say it again last chance to let me know who you want to see Lucy and rose to be paird with who ever has most will be the pairing so review or message. Thanks again till next time**


	5. lets get started

I do not own fairy tail

* * *

Rose pov

After a long eight hour train ride Rose finally felt the train start to slow down as it pulled into the station in Oak town. Rose stood up and stretched before reaching down to wake up Lucy and Grey, "Come on you two get up we are here" she said as she turned her attention to Laxus.

Rose smirked at him before kicking his leg off his other one making it hit the floor and Laxus to open one of his eyes to look at her. Rose's smirk grew as she shrugged her shoulders, "Stop looking at me like that and get up or I'm going to leave your ass on the train" she said as she followed Lucy and Grey out of the cabin, stopping only to pick up Raya, before leaving a very annoyed Laxus behind.

The four of them waited on the platform for Laxus to get off the train, what they didn't except was for him to lighting teleport right behind them causing them all to scream and jump a few feet in the air. Laxus let out a low chuckle as he turned to leave.

'_Jerk'_ Rose thought as she turned to smack Laxus, only to have him stare at her with a raised eyebrow, causing Rose to pout. _'Well what did I really except this is Laxus after all?'_ With a sigh she shrugged her shoulders and began to head to town.

"Come on its late let's go see if we can find any rooms available and get some sleep we can go see the major tomorrow then come up with a plan of action." She said

After receiving nods from Gray and Lucy and a grunt from Laxus, Rose walked over to the first hotel they came across. Rose walked to the front desk, "Excuse me sir do you have any rooms available." The man looked down over his page and nodded," Looks like we have three left how many do you need?"

Rose turned around and looked at the others before turning back, "We will take all three please." The man nodded and took the money Rose handed him, he soon pulled out three keys and handed them to Rose, "thank you" she said before turning back to the others, "So who gets their own room and who shares?" she said as she held out the keys. Before anyone could say anything Laxus and Lucy both reached out and took a key from her hands.

"Looks like we are going to be rooming together Rose" said Gray with a mischievous grin on his face. Rose started to giggle but before she could reply Laxus thrust the key he had into Gray's hand before grabbing hold of Rose and pulling her in the direction of their room. This just caused Rose to burst out laughing, before turning back to the others, "be at our room at 6:30 we are supposed to meet the mayor at 7, come along Raya" she said before turning around.

"What do you think is up with them?" Gray asked Lucy as they headed to their rooms

"No clue, anyway see you in the morning." Lucy replied before opening the door to her room.

Rose climbed into her bed before looking over to Laxus, "You know you didn't need to act like that, it's not like something was going to happen" she said before snuggling up under her blanket and pulled Raya close to her. Laxus just grunted before rolling onto his side turning his back to her.

***time skip; morning***

Rose and Laxus were sitting at the table in their room waiting for Gray and Lucy to show up. Rose looked over to the clock to see it blink 6:25 at her; she was just about to go check on them when the door opened and in walked Gray, Lucy followed about a minute later. "Ok now that we are all her lets head out, don't want to be late getting to the major's house. And Raya please stay here ok we will be right back."

After receiving a nod from Raya, Rose turned and headed out the door with the others soon following. After walking for fifteen minutes they were standing outside the major's house. Laxus walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened and a maid was standing in the door way, "Are you the fairy tail wizards? Please show me your marks." She said and once she was satisfied she let them in and then led them to the major's office.

"Sir the fairy tail wizards are here to see you." She said "Aw yes please come in and take a seat. Thank you so much for taking this job."

Rose and Lucy took the two seats in front of the major's desk while Laxus and Gray stood behind them. Rose smiled at the mayor and asked, "Can you please tell us everything you know so far?"

The mayor nodded his head, before he started he reached down and pulled out a map and unrolled it on the desk, "well you see if has recently come to my attention that there is a dark guild sitting right here." He said as he pointed to a part of the forest on the east side of town. "We hadn't noticed them before because they never do anything, but recently they have been abduction young women from around town. There have been seven abductions total, and from what I can tell only two have been abducted in the same area the others have been random. And I am sorry to say but that is all I really know about the situation."

"Thank you for your time. We will let you know as soon as we have it taken care of." Rose said as she stood up and walked out of the door followed once again by the others. Once they were all back to the hotel room that Laxus and Rose shared they all took a seat and started to work out a plan.

"Doesn't look like there is much of a pattern of where they abduct the girls." Rose said as she got up and started digging through her bag.

"What are you looking for?" asked Lucy. Rose looked over her shoulder then back to her bag, "Well they are abduction young women right, and the best way to catch them would be to use bate. So I'm going to be bait." she answered. "Well then shouldn't I go change and be bait too?" asked Lucy

Rose stood up and looked at Lucy, "You want to be used as bait?" she asked with curiosity lacing her voice. Lucy looked down and started to fidget, "well not really but I don't think you should do it by yourself" she said. This caused Rose to shake her head and giggle, "Don't worry I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

"Wait we already know where the guild is so why do we need to use either of you as bait?" asked Gray "Well we don't know if they are taking the girls to the guild or not so the first thing we should do is find the girls then take care of the guild." She said as she reached down and pulled off her shirt so she could change.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lucy yelled at her, causing Rose to raise an eyebrow, "what does it look like I am changing my shirt." She said as she pulled a new shirt over her head, pulling it down until it stopped an inch under her breast.

"I can see that but Gray and Laxus are in here." Lucy said while looking at the two guys.

"And your point, a bra is basically the same thing as a swimsuit top so I don't really care" Rose replied as she bent down and took off her boots and replaced them with a pair of black heels. "Any way I don't see why it should bother you any it's my body." She said as she stood up, "So what do you guys think, will this work to draw their attention?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah but there is a problem." Said Gray

Rose looked down at herself before looking back up at them, "Really what's wrong with it?"

"It's your guild mark, you can see it, and as soon as they see it they will take off" Laxus replied.

Rose stood there for a moment thinking before snapping her fingers and digging in her bag once again. Soon she stood up with a little white sponge and a jar of makeup. She walked over and stood in front of Laxus and handed him the makeup, before turning to the right a bit so her mark was in front of his face.

Laxus looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, "and what do you want me to do with this?" he asked. Rose smirked, "use it to cover up my guild mark, duh" she said poking fun of him. Laxus shrugged and started to cover up her silver guild mark. Do to the color it was taking longer than he liked so he growled in annoyance, "why did you have to get it in silver and why here of all places?" he asked as he covered up the last bit of the mark.

Rose looked at Laxus with a smirk before taking the makeup from him and pushing him to lay back on the bed. After she straddled him she pushed up his shirt so she could see his guild mark. Rose traced his mark with the tips of her fingers before leaning down and gently laying a kiss on it, "This is why" she said as she slid off of him and stood up and turned to face the others. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw the very shocked expressions they both had.

"Ok so I am going to head out wait a minute then follow ok." She said as she walked out of the room not even waiting for a reply.

After walking for a few minutes and getting lots of looks from the towns people Rose finally heard what she had been hoping for.

"Look there the one with the light pink hair, she will be number eight." A man said from her right

"Yes I agree, master will be very pleased. I will handle retrieving this one." The other replied as he started to make his way towards Rose.

"Excuse me miss but would you allow me to buy you a drink?" he asked Rose. As soon as Rose turned around and looked him in the eye she saw that his eyes we sort of circling. '_So that's how they do it they use hypnotism magic. Damn this just got a bit harder' _ Rose thought as she soon felt herself begin to fade into unconsciousness.

Not to longer after she looked the mage in the eyes Rose felt herself begin to gain consciousness once again. As she began to sit up she let out a soft groan as she felt pain go up the left side of her head. Once the ringing in her ears stopped she began to hear soft whimpers coming from around the room.

As she began to look around the seven girls that had been taken began to come into view. "Are you all ok? How long was I out?" she asked the girl closest to her.

"Yes we are fine just scared, and I think about ten minutes." The girl with long brown hair answered.

"ok do you know how many ways out there are?" Rose asked.

"well there is a window a door that Leeds into the guild and a door that leads outside but its always locked and guarded." the same girl answered.

"Ok girls my friends and I are going to go take care of the guild, but first I need to get you out of here. go let the mayor know you are ok." Rose walked over to the door and placed her hand against the key hole. "Ice make key" she said as a light blue light appeared and out popped a key back through the hole. Rose gave it a slow turn, before opening the door Rose whispered, "Ice make hammer." before pulling the door open and hitting the guard on the back of the head nocking him out.

"Ok girls quickly everyone out," Rose said as she ushered the girls out as quickly as possible. "Ok you all go straight to the mayors house while we take care of the guild."

After receiving a nod from the oldest girls and watching them vanish through the trees Rose turned around and began following the scent of her guild mates to their location.

"Hey guys you miss me?" She said as she winked at Laxus who just shook his head before saying, "I take it you got the girls away safely?" he asked

"Yeah they are on their way to the mayors house as we speak." Rose answered.

Laxus gave a slight nod of the head as he stood up and headed straight for the door. Kicking it in and yelling,

"**Lighting DRAGON ROAR!"**

* * *

OK so let me know what you think 5 reviews and I will post the next chapter tonight ok. thanks for reading


	6. first mission

**Please read:**Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter

Any way please read and review and tell me what you think. Everything is welcome

I don't own Fairy tail.

* * *

Rose stepped up next to Laxus, "ICE DRAGON ROAR," the two attacks combined and created a huge blast, taking out a little over half the guild. The dust began to settle and there standing in the wreckage was four men. Laxus stepped through the door before turning his head to the side, "The guild master is upstairs. I will go handle him you three take care of these guys," he said as he lighting teleported upstairs.

Gray grinned and looked over to Rose and Lucy, "You two ready for this? Let's show them what Fairy tail mages are made of." He said as he placed his fist on his palm, "**ICE MAKE FLOOR**," he shouted taking the mages by surprise causing all four of them to fall on their butts.

Rose smiled and shook her head before jumping into the fight, aiming her attack to the man on the right, "**ICE DRAGON SPECIAL TECHNIQUE: 100 ICE DAGGERS," **Rose shouted as ice daggers shot from her body. The man in front of her was able to dodge some of the daggers before being hit on his left side sending him into the wall.

Rose was about to send another attack his way when all of a sudden a gold beam hit her on her right side sending her flying into Lucy. "Sorry Lucy," Rose said as she rubbed her side as she sat up. Both looked up to see three men coming for them with grins on their faces.

But Rose had a smirk of her own as she heard Gray saying, "**ICE MAKE HAMMER,"** as he swung the hammer into his opponent sending him flying into the three standing in front of her and Lucy. "Thanks for the hand Gray," Rose said as she stood up and helped Lucy to her feet. "Any time," he said as he fired his next attack, "**ICE MAKE CANNON,"** the mages quickly split up to dodge the attack.

Rose took off towards the left while Lucy off to the right. Rose shouted, "**ICE BLADES," **two blades covered her hands as she aimed straight towards her opponent. It was a perfect dance between the two, she would dodge and lung and he followed. As Rose was getting ready to dodge her movements faltered as she heard Lucy shout, "**OPEN GATE OF THE RAM: ARIES," **tears came to Rose's eyes, _'she has Aries too, damn this doesn't look good for me,'_ Rose thought to herself giving the mage the opening he needed, "**Beam of darkness,"** he said as he slid his hand through her defense, allowing for a direct hit to her stomach, causing her to let out a scream as she was forced backwards.

'_Damn it that really hurt.'_ Rose thought to herself as she stood up glaring at the mage in front of her. **"ICE DRAGON SPECIAL TECHNIQUI: ICE PRISON,"** she yelled as she slammed her hands into the ground causing the man to be trapped in a prison of ice. Rose then took a step closer to the prison before taking a deep breath, "**ICE DRAGON ROAR," **hitting the man directly and knocking him unconscious. Rose turned around to check on the others, it was then she saw the fourth man aiming an attack directly at Lucy's back.

Rose ran as fast as she could as she shouted, "LUCY!" reaching her just in time to push her out of the way, taking the hit full force throwing her into the wall. Roses head hit the corner of the wall, causing her vision to go black.

Gray had just taken down his own opponent when he heard the crash, as he turned around to see what was going on he saw the wizard preparing to firer once again at Rose. Gray ran to Rose sliding in at the last minute while shouting, "**ICE MAKE SHIELD**!" As Gray held the shield in place he caught a glimpse of gold light shining behind him, and then he heard a male voice.

"ROSE, ROSE please you have to call out phoenix, you are losing quite a bit of blood. Please call her out."

"Saturn please go back I can't let them see you please return to the spirit world." Rose whispered trying to hold back her tears.

"Not until you summon Phoenix." Said Saturn

"Please don't make me force your gate closed, I have never done it before and I don't want to start now. Please go back I will call her later, I am fine."

Saturn just looked at her before shaking his head and vanishing. It was then that Rose looked up and saw Gray sitting in front of her, as she froze a layer of ice over the wound "Gray please don't saw anything ok, I don't want people to know especially Lucy. Please." Gray nodded, "I won't but i want an explanation later on why."

Rose hung her head, "fine, but right now I need you to count to three then drop the shield."

Gray nodded and counted to three before dropping his shield. The moment it was down Rose shouted, "**ICE BLIZZARD**", the attack took down the last wizard without a problem, while at the same time Laxus threw down his opponent from the top floor before joining the others.

Laxus looked over to Rose just in time to see her grab a wash cloth from the bar and press it to her head. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" he shouted as he walked over to Rose.

Rose shrugged before saying, "Nothing just a little mishap I will be fine. Anyway can you guys handle tying these guys up? I am going to go inform the knights that they are ready for pick up, and then go take care of this wound. "

The three nodded their heads, Laxus and Lucy went to work, while Gray on the other hand waited till Rose's was out the front door before taking off after her. I wasn't long before Rose walked up to the knights station and caught a glimpse of Gray stepping up beside her.

Rose shook her head, "You are so frustrating", she said to Gray. Gray just chuckled and walked over to the knights and told them where to go and that the guild members where taken care of. When he walked back over to Rose noticing she was a bit wobbly, wrapped her arm around his shoulder and began leading them back to the hotel room.

"Thank you," Rose said as Grey sat her down on the bed.

Rose reached down and took a key from her thigh holster before speaking, "Open gate of the Phoenix: Prye". In a red puff of smoke came a beautiful young woman. She wore a dress that started at the bottom red and faded to the top to a yellow. On her back were beautiful red, orange and yellow wings. Prye walked over to Rose and placed her hands over her head, there a pretty red light shined around her hands.

After a couple of minutes Prye stepped back and gave a slight bow, "Will that be all?" Rose nodded her head, "Yes, thank you for your help Prye." Prye smiled at her, "Anytime Rose, but please next time call me sooner ok." She said as she faded back into the spirit world.

Gray who had been standing quietly in the corner walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "So you can do celestial spirit magic too huh, who did you learn that from?"

Rose let out a sigh before looking up to Gray, "Well actually I have always been a celestial mage, I was taught ice dragon slayer magic." For a moment Gray sat there silently before asking," So then why don't you want anyone to know you can use celestial magic?"

"It's complicated and I really don't want to get into it. So I would really appreciate you not saying anything to anyone about this, please."

After receiving a nod from Gray, Rose pulled Raya onto her lap and began to scratch her head. A few minutes later a loud crack sounded and there stood Laxus and Lucy. Laxus looked super pissed and Lucy was just trying to keep herself from getting fried to a crisp from the lighting that was covering Laxus body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Laxus shouted at the two of them. Rose let out a low groan and placed a hand to her head, "You know just because the wound is healed doesn't mean I don't have a headache because of it. So could you keep it down a bit?" Rose said as she looked up and saw that Laxus was about to snap, "And before you get the wrong idea nothing happened."

Laxus grunted and sat down on his bed before placing his head phones on and blared the music. Rose shook her head before turning back to Lucy and Gray, "Are you two staying another night?" Both shook their head no, "Nope we are heading home, oh and Laxus and I picked up the reward here is your cut, it's a little more than expected because Laxus turned down his cut but took the gate key." She said as she mumbled, "stupid jerk why does he need the key anyway? I'm the one who uses that kind of magic."

Rose giggled before taking her cut, "thank you, you two be safe on your way home ok we will see you in a couple of days." She said as she waved goodbye to the two of them as they left.

Rose waited a few minutes to make sure no one was going to come back, before walking to the door and locking it. Rose then went back to sit on her bed. As she turned to look at Laxus she saw he had taken off his head phones and was watching her," So you refused your cut and took the key huh." She said with a small smile

"Yeah I did, so what of it." He said as got up and walked over to her bed and sat down next to her before pulling her onto his lap, causing her to giggle, "What are you doing?" she asked as she made herself comfortable.

"Nothing just thought you would want to see what I have for you." He said with a smirk as he pulled out a box from his pocket and held it above his head. Rose huffed and puffed out her cheeks, before crossing her arms under her breast pushing them up. After a moment Rose tried reaching up to get the box from his hand. Not being able to reach it Rose started to move around to try and get into a better position. Before she knew it Rose was straddling Laxus' legs and her breasts were pushed up against his face.

Laxus let out a low growl as he brought the box down and dropped it on the bed, placing a hand on each side of Rose's waist before laying her down on the bed and lying on top of her. Rose giggled at Laxus before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. After a long passionate kiss Rose placed her hands on Laxus chest and gave a gently push. Laxus let out a growl of frustration as he got up and leaned back against the head board as he watched Rose pick up the box.

Rose removed the lid to reveal the silver jeweled key of Leo Minor, Lea.

Rose squealed in happiness as she jumped off the bed and started chanting." I call apone thee in the world of celestial spirit. I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate. Open gate of Leo Minor. Come to me: Lea!"

Laxus watched in awe as a gold puff of smoke appeared and out came a young girl. Laxus let out a low chuckle seeing that the girl looked quite a bit like Loki. Rose glared at him before turning to Lea and asking to make a contract with her. After a few minutes Lea waved goodbye to Rose and went back to the spirit world with a smile.

Rose turned to Laxus with a smile on her face before walking back over to him giving him a quick kiss before sitting back down on his lap and cuddled into his chest.

"Thank you Laxus." She whispered to him as she fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

Laxus looked down and brushed the hair off of her forehead before gently pressing his lips to her head. Whispering to her, "I would do anything for you Rose." Laxus gently laid Rose down on the bed before lying down next to her, 'tomorrow is going to be very interesting' he thought to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading don't forget to review.


	7. the eighth seal

I wanted to say thank you to all of those who have reviewed, followed or favorite my story it makes me really happy to see. I also want to say sorry it took me so long to update. but I hope you like it let me know what you think by leaving a review. thanks again. I do not own fairy tail.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up to a knock on the door. With a yawn she rolled over to see Laxus pulling in a cart full of trays into the room. A smile pulled at Rose's lips as she sat up, "yummy, did you order anything for yourself?" Rose asked as she stood up and stretched.

Laxus eyebrow went up as he smirked at Rose," Funny I was just about to ask if you if were going to order yourself something," he said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "but if you want I could always help fill up you," he finished as he began kissing Rose's neck.

Rose shook her head, placing her hands on his chest and giving a slight push, "you are such a perv,' she said as she finished wiggling out of Laxus' embrace. Rose walked over to the table and started pulling the covers off the trays," are you going to eat or are you just going to stand there," she asked as she began filling up her plate.

Laxus let out a soft chuckle before shaking his head and walking over to the table. After filling up his own plate and taking a bite of bacon Laxus asked, "So what do you want to do first look for the key or go take care of Spira?"

"Hmmm, I think we should look for the key first. This job was supposed to take a couple of days so Spira isn't excepting us yet" She answered. Laxus gave a slight nod, "ok sounds good" he said before going back to eating his breakfast.

Ten minutes later Rose placed her empty plate on the cart before standing up and walking over to her bag, "I'm going to jump in the shower real quick then we can head out" she said before heading towards the bathroom.

"Want some company?" Laxus asked with a smirk.

Rose turned around, placing one arm under her chest while bringing the other up to tap on her cheek, "hmmm, tempting but not today we have to much work to do," she answered giving him a wink before vanishing into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes passed before Rose came out of the bathroom. Looking around the room she saw that Laxus was lying on his back asleep. A grin made its way to her lips as she walked over to the edge of the bed and crawled up his legs before straddling his waist. Laxus opened one eye and looked at Rose," you know you really shouldn't start something you aren't going to finish, "he said as he placed a hand on each side of her waist.

Rose giggled before placing her hands down on his chest and slid them down to his abdomen before stopping just above his pants, "well you fell asleep and I had to wake you up somehow," she said as she leaned down and gave him a kiss before trying to get off the bed. Sadly for her Laxus had other plans, before she even had a chance to register what happened Laxus had flipped her over and smashed his lips to hers. Soon the need for air took over and they pulled apart, but it wasn't long before Laxus started to attack her neck, causing her to let out a low moan.

"Laxus…Laxus come on… we need to get going… " Rose said as she tried to get herself under control. After another minute she managed to get her hands to Laxus chest before pushing against him, "Laxus not yet," she said. Laxus let out a low moan of frustration before giving Rose a quick kiss and sitting up on the bed. "Just remember you are the one that started it," Laxus said as he stood up from the bed, pulling Rose with him as he walked towards the door," come on let's get going before I do something stupid."

Once in the streets Laxus turned to Rose and took her hand in his, "come on we will teleport to the forest," he said and before she could protest Laxus wrapped her in his arms and lighting teleported to the middle of the forest. "So let's get started, call out that spirit of yours." Laxus said as he released his hold on Rose.

Rose giggled before walking a few feet away from Laxus and pulled a key from her thigh holster, "**Open gate of the Planet Earth: Terre!" **A forest green puff of smoke appeared, and out stepped a young man with black hair, and green eyes wearing a pair of black pants and a sea green vest. Terre turned to Rose and bowed before saying, "Hello Rose it has been a while, I am glad to see you are ok after what happened. So what can I do for you today?"

Rose shook her head, "Please don't bow it makes me uncomfortable. And I called you out today because I need help finding what tree the Amber key is in. Do you think you can help me?" Rose asked

"I would do anything for you, times running out and I don't want anything to happen to you," Terre said as he placed a hand on Rose's cheek. Laxus let out a low growl as he stepped closer to Rose, Terre looked up and looked Laxus in the eyes, "Don't worry dragon slayer I am no threat to you, I know where her heart lies," he said before stepping away from Rose.

"This will take a moment this forest is quite large," Terre said as he placed his hand on the nearby tree and closed his eyes. Soon his hand began to glow a light green, followed by his whole body. A moment later the tree he was touching also started to glow. It wasn't long until the glow started to spread out to the other trees and soon the entire forest was starting to glow.

"What is he doing?" Laxus whispered into Rose's ear. Rose turned to face him before she answered," He is linking the trees to one another. As you can see the forest is all glowing the same light green, but the tree that has the key will have a spot that shines a different color. Once that tree is linked with the others and starts to shine Terre will be able to locate where it is."

"Well that is interesting." Laxus mumbled to himself. Silence fell over them as they watched Terre work. A few minutes later the glowing forest began to go back to normal as Terre began to pull back his magic. Once the glowing was no more Terre turned to Rose," I have found the tree it is this way. Please follow me," he said as he began to walk towards the east side of the forest.

Ten minutes had passed since they began walking and Rose was beginning to get annoyed with the silence. "So Terre how long do you think it will be before we reach the tree?" she asked. Terre let out a low chuckle before glancing over to Rose," As inpatient as always I see," he said as he winked at her, " But from where we are now it should be another ten maybe fifteen minutes or so."

"I am not inpatient I was just tired of the silence," she said in annoyance as she puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest, causing the men she was with to laugh at her.

Terre turned and started walking backwards as he looked over towards their other companion, "So you are the Laxus we have heard so much about. You better take good care of her or I will have to hurt you," he said as he glared at him before turning back around not waiting for a reply.

Laxus reached out and pulled Rose closer to him; looking down he asked, " So how do you plan on getting the key out of the tree?"

With a smile she looked up at him," you are going to have to wait and see, "she said letting out a giggle when she saw the annoyed look Laxus gave her.

"Don't worry Dragon slayer you don't have to wait long we are here," Terre said as he came to a stop in front of the tree that still had a slight green glow around it.

Rose smiled at Terre before stepping away from Laxus while pulling another key out of her thigh holster. "So you wanted to know how I was going to get the key, well this is how," Rose said as she held up one of the platinum keys, "**Open gate of the wisher: Nozomi." **Silver light appeared in front of Rose and out stepped a young women with silver hair, and violet eyes. She was wearing a dark purple dress that stopped just above her knees and a pair of black flats.

"Hello Rose, how can I be of service?" she asked as she gave a slight bow of her head.

Rose gave a sigh before speaking, "ok I'm going to need you guys to tell everyone no more bowing of any kind, ok. And Nozomi I wish for you to make it so I can walk through this tree and get to the Amber key."

Nozomi gave a slight nod before walking over to Rose and taking her hand but before anything could happen Laxus spoke, "Wait you mean she can walk through walls and she can make it so you can too. Are you sure that is safe?" Laxus asked looking a bit nervous.

"I will be fine Laxus, but I need to get this done quickly my magic is starting to drain and if I don't do it now I will have to wait until my magic is restored," Rose said as she turned to Nozomi once again and walked over to the tree. "Ok Terre how far up is the key?" Rose asked

"It's about half way up Love. I will light this tree up again for you so you can see it easier." Terre said as he placed his hand on the tree causing it to glow once again.

Rose and Nozomi climbed up the tree until they came to the spot that was glowing orange. Rose smiled as she held her hand out to Nozomi, and after just a moment of waiting Rose placed her hand over the spot on the tree and pushed inward. As soon as the key was in her hand she pulled it out and the glowing stopped.

Rose and Nozomi made their way down the tree and soon were back on solid ground. Rose turned to Terre, and Nozomi, "thank you for your help, you may go back now," she said as she walked over to them and gave them each a hug. Both smiled and waved goodbye before in a puff of smoke vanishing.

"So are you going to summon him right now or do you want to wait a bit?" Laxus asked

"I will be summoning now, but before I do I need you to know that after I summon him and make a contract I will need to break the seal. The problem with that is the power surge that comes with the breaking of the seal will cause me to lose consciousness. So I need to know you will take care of me."

"Of course I will. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that." Laxus replied as he pulled her into a hug before stepping away to watch her.

Rose smiled before turning away and taking a deep breath**, "I call apone thee in the world of celestial spirit. I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate. Open gate of the Griffin. Come to me: Remulus!"**

A bright golden light appeared and there standing in front of Rose was the griffin known as Remulus in all his glory. With his magnificent eagle head and wings with the body of a lion he was a sight to be seen.

"Hello Remulus I am Rose would you like to make a contract with me?" Rose asked as she walked up to Remulus with her hand outstretched. Remulus nodded his head before pushing his beak against her hand. After a few minutes the contract was done, Rose smiled at the griffin before taking a few steps away.

"Ok Remulus it's time to break the seal are you ready for this?" Rose asked watching Remulus for his answer, and after receiving a nod she began.

"**Open the gate of the Heavens for I am your Princess. I call apone thee; show me the eighth seal of the Griffin!"**

A crystal blue light shot from both Rose and Remulus, striking the exact same tree the key came from. It was there that the light began to swirl and an image was revealed. There at the base of the tree was a crystal blue circle and in the center stood a Griffin with eight stars around his head. Rose took a deep breath before walking over to the tree and placing her hand on the seal.

Rose then closed her eyes and began to concentrate her magic to her hand before speaking, **"Break: eighth seal of the Griffin." **The seal under Rose's hand began to shine; a loud cracking sound rang throughout the forest as the seal broke into eight pieces. A swirl of gold and blue light whirled around Rose lifting her a few inches off the ground, her head snapping back and her eyes flying open with gold beams of light coming from them.

After a minute the lights soon began to fade and Rose was placed back on the ground and her eyes had turned back to normal. It was then that Remulus gave a slight bow before returning to the spirit world leaving Laxus to take care of Rose.

It was in that moment Laxus noticed Rose had begun to sway side to side and was able to catch her just in time. With a sigh Laxus lifted Rose into his arms and lighting teleported back to the hotel. Once in the room Laxus laid Rose down on the bed and pulled the covers over her before sitting down on the bed next to her. Laxus lifted his hand and brushed Rose's hair off of her face before letting out a soft sigh.

"Two more seals to go Rose. I don't know what I would do without you. I…I love you Rose." He whispered as he gently placed a kiss on her lips before standing up and walking over to the window. Laxus pulled out a communication lacrima from his pocket and gave one last look at Rose before using his power to turn it on, "Master Makarov," he said and soon an image of the master was in front of Laxus.

"Laxus my boy, what can I do for you?" he asked

"Gramps we need to talk," he said glancing over to Rose once more to make sure she was still out, "It's… about Rose."

* * *

thanks for reading don't for get to review. see you next time.


	8. awaken

**I am soooo sorry for the late update and Physics is kicking my butt with all the homework. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I want to say thank you to XxCherryXjJellyxX, EverRose808 and ProfessionalOtaku17 for their reviews I really appreciate it. All reviews are appreciated. So Read and Review and let me know what you think. and I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

It's been two days since Rose broke the seal and became unconscious, and Laxus was starting to get worried. _'Why isn't she awake yet? What is going on?'_ Laxus thought to himself as he paced back and forth in the hotel room. Laxus sighed and ran his hands through his hair before looking towards Rose. It was then that he caught sight of Rose's thigh holster he placed on the bed next to her.

Laxus made his way to the bed and picked up the keys, "hey if any of you can hear me and can come out on your own do it now," he shouted as he sat down on the bed next to Rose. Soon gold light appeared next to him.

"What is wrong Dragon slayer?" The man asked

"Which one are you?" Laxus asked as he looked up at the man.

"I am one of Rose's planet keys, I am Saturn. Now what can I do for you, why did you call for one of us?" Saturn asked getting annoyed with Laxus.

Laxus sighed before turning and facing Rose, "she has been out for two days now. Why hasn't she waken up yet?" he asked as he gently stroked her cheek.

"This is normal dragon slayer. Her body has to get accustomed to the magic that came with the seal being broken. She is normally out for three days after the breaking of a seal," Saturn said as he walked around the other side of the bed and ran a hand across the spot where she had gotten hurt not four days before, "You just need to be patient she will wake up when her body is ready."

Laxus gave a sigh of relief, "sorry I'm just worried. Thank you for coming out and letting me know what is going on," he said as he looked down once again at Rose.

"Don't worry dragon slayer, we understand why you are worried, because we are also worried for her. But we believe with you by her side she will be able to find and break the last two seals," Saturn said as he turned his attention back to Laxus.

Laxus looked at Rose then back to Saturn, "how long can you stay in this world?" he asked.

"On my own power without causing to much pain about three days, why?" Saturn replied curiously.

"We were supposed to go on another job after this in Spira, it's not to far and all we had to do was take out some monster. I should be able to take care of it before she wakes up but I don't want to leave her alone. Do you think you could stay and watch her for me?" Laxus asked.

"She won't be happy about you going without her. But yes I will stay and watch her, just make sure you are back before tomorrow evening," Saturn replied as he walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair.

"Thanks," Laxus said before leaning down whispering, "Wake up soon ok," as he place a kiss to Rose's forehead before turning back to Saturn, "I will be back before she wakes up, I promise," he said before lighting teleporting to the train station.

**Time skip: one day **

Laxus sighed as he stepped off the train; running a hand through his hair as he looked up at the sky, "Rose should be waking up soon, I better hurry," he mumbled to himself as he walked over to an open area to lighting teleport to the hotel room.

Looking around he saw Rose was still unconscious and Saturn had fallen asleep at the desk. Shaking his head he placed his bag on the ground and walked over to Saturn and gave his shoulder a shake, "Hey Saturn wake up," he said as he walked over to Rose.

Saturn stirred before pushing himself up from the desk and turning around to face Laxus, "so you have returned dragon slayer. Just in time to Rose should be waking up within the hour," Saturn said as he stood up, "If that will be all I need to return to the Spirit world."

"Thank you for your help, "Laxus replied as he watched Saturn give him a slight bow before vanishing in a golden light.

Laxus brushed the hair off of Rose's face before placing a kiss on her cheek. As he sat down on the bed next to her and placed his sound pod over his ears before leaning his head against the headboard, releasing a soft sigh as he too began to fall asleep.

A few minutes later Laxus was jolted awake when he felt movement coming from beside him. A smile tugged on his lips as he realized Rose was finally waking up.

Rose's eyes fluttered open, and a smile pulled at her lips when she saw Laxus next to her, "hey stranger," she said as she reached up and placed a hand on Laxus cheek. Laxus chuckled and shook his head and helped Rose up into a sitting position.

"You know you should have told me you would be out of it for three days I was worried," Laxus said as he repositioned himself next to Rose.

Rose released a soft sigh before looking up at Laxus," sorry, it must have slipped my mind," she said as she pulled Laxus face to hers and placed a kiss on his lips.

After the two separated Laxus stood up and started gathering up their things, "come on we should probably head home, if you are ok to move around," he said.

"Don't forget we have the mission in Spira we have to do first," Rose said as she slid her feet out from under the blanket and onto the floor.

"I took care of that mission yesterday while you were out. I had Saturn watch over you," Laxus said as he pulled the strings on his bag firmly closed.

Rose glared at Laxus before walking over to him and poking him in the chest, "we were supposed to go on that mission together. The two of us remember, so what the hell?"

Laxus sighed and pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I figured if I took care of this job while you were unconscious then we could get home sooner and have more time to look for the last two seals," he said as he began to bury his face in her hair.

The room fell silent and after a moment Laxus began to smell tears. As he pulled away and bent down to look directly at Rose he saw that she was crying, "what is wrong, why are you crying?" he asked as he wiped away a few of the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I already know where the other two are," she whispers just loud enough for Laxus to hear.

"And I take it that since you are crying, that is a bad thing," he asked.

With a slight nod of the head she told him, "Lucy has both Leo and Aries. I know because she used her key on the mission we all went on together. And I have seen how she is with her spirits, there is no way I can ask her to break her contracts with them, nor can I battle her for them. I just can't."

Rose through her arms around Laxus waist and buried her face into his chest and she began to cry. Laxus held her close, and before long she was pulling away and wiping the last few remaining tears from her face and looked up at Laxus, "I love you Laxus, don't ever forget that ok," Rose said as she stood up on her tiptoes and gently placed a kiss on Laxus lips.

As she pulled away a sad smile was on her lips. Laxus reached over and cupped her cheek, "I love you too Rose. And we are going to figure this out, together we can find a way. Because now that I finally have you I am not ready to let go," he said as he hugged her once again. After a minute Laxus pulled away and grabbed the bags, "come on let's go check out and get back to Fairy Tail. The sooner the better." He said as he pulled Rose out the door.

Once they were outside Laxus pulled Rose to his chest and teleported back to the guild. As they stood in front of the guild doors Laxus gave Rose's hand a squeeze before kicking the doors open. Rose shook her head as she followed him into the guild hall and smiled at all the welcome homes coming from the members.

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" Makarov yelled from his spot on the bar. It only took a moment before the entire guild was silent and all attention was on the master.

"As many of you may know the S-class trails are coming up in one months' time. I am planning for eight to nine candidates. This is subject to change if I believe we do not have enough members ready to take the trials. So I want you all to show me you are ready, show me that you are one of the few deserving of the chance to become s-class!"

Cheers broke out around the guild and members began running to the request board. Rose smiled and shook her head as she made her way over to the bar and sat down next to Lucy.

"You not going to try for one of the spots?" Rose asked Lucy

"nope, I think I will let those two handle it," Lucy replied as she glanced over to Natsu and Gray.

Rose let out a soft giggle as she too watched the boys fight over a job. "Well then are you up for a little training? I could always use a sparring partner."

"Are you sure you want to train with me?" Lucy asked

"Absolutely, we could start tomorrow if you want?"

Lucy gave Rose a huge smile, "sounds great, tomorrow afternoon ok."

"Yep sure is," Rose sat up straight and stretched her muscles, "well I think I am going to go home early today. After the mission all I want is to relax in a nice bubble bath," she said as she stood up from the bar.

"ok then I will see you tomorrow," Lucy said as she waved smiled and gave her a nod before waving goodbye and heading to the guild doors.

The walk home was a short one and Rose soon found herself looking into her bathroom mirror. As she ran her hands through her hair she thought, _'what did I just get myself into,'_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Let me know what you think by leaving a review. until next time.**


	9. s class candidates

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. I hope you like it read and review. I don't own fairy tail.

* * *

The next day Rose made her way to the guild contemplating on what kind of training Lucy and her should do. _'Maybe we will just work on building up stamina, or maybe some hand to hand combat, or maybe we should stretch and work on the weight machines. Oh gosh why did I think training with someone was going to be a good idea? Oh wait I remember I thought it would be good to get to know her, Aries and Leo to try and find a way to break the seal. Good grief this is never going to work,'_ she thought to herself as she let out a groan.

Soon Rose came to a stop in front of the guild doors, '_well might as well get this over with,'_ she thought as she readjusted her bag and pushed the doors open, ducking just in time to miss getting hit by the chair that was flying towards her. Rose shook her head as she bobbed and weaved her way around the brawl that was happening in the middle of the guild, as she looked around for Lucy.

It didn't take long to find her sitting at the bar drinking a milk shake. Rose sat down in the stool next to her before looking at the outfit Lucy was wearing.

"Hey Lucy I don't think heals and a skirt are the best training outfits," Rose said a bit confused about Lucy's choice in clothes.

Lucy chocked on her milkshake as she turned to look at Rose with a sheepish look on her face," I am so sorry Rose I completely forgot we were going to train today," Lucy said as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

Rose let out a soft giggle as she pulled her bag to her lap," its ok Lucy I have an extra set of training clothes. You look to be about my size so they should fit. Although the shirt might be a bit big." She said as she pulled out the clothes and handed them to Lucy.

"Thank you Rose I will be right back," Lucy said as she jumped off the bar stool and made her way to the girls locker room.

"So you and Lucy are going to train together?" Mira asked as she came and stood infront of Rose.

Rose looked at her with a smile, "Yes I thought it would be good to have someone to train with. I'm just glad she said yes," Rose replied.

"Well that is great just don't keep her training to long she has a hot date tonight," Mira said with hearts in her eyes.

"Really who is the lucky guy?" Rose asked as she had small hearts made there way into her eyes as well.

Mira looked around before leaning closer to Rose, "Don't say anything but she has a date with Loki," Mira said as she let out a soft squeal.

Rose looked at Mira slightly confused before asking, "Umm sorry Mira but who is Loki?"

Mira's eyes got big for a moment before realization sunk in, "oh that's right you came after all that drama. Well you see Loki is a zodiac key, Leo the lion and Lucy saved him from dying and ever since then they have been secretly dating," Mira said as hearts once again filled her eyes.

Rose's heart sank a little as everything Mira said sunk in, _'he almost died, Lucy saved him and now they are dating. God could this get any worse?' _Rose thought to herself as she waited for Lucy to come back.

It wasn't long before Rose heard Lucy come around the corner and sit back down beside her, "sorry it took so long, you ready to…" Lucy was cut off as two loud bangs sounded through the guild one coming from the second floor, while the other coming from the guild doors being thrown open.

Mira shook her head ,"looks like the thunder god tribe decided to finally make its appearance. I just wish they didn't have to make such a loud entrance," she said as she grabbed another mug and dried it out before walking back to the kitchen.

A small smile made its way across Rose's lips as the thought of spending time with Laxus crossed her mind, but before she could excuse herself for a moment all at once a bright golden light started to shine to the right of her as a hand came down on her left shoulder.

Knowing that it wasn't one of her keys Rose opted to take a look at who had touched her and ended up coming face to face with Bixlow. A look of confusion made its way across her face as she tilted her head to the side, "what's up Bix?" she asked

Bixlow looked behind her as Loki came into view before looking back down," mind if we talk for a minute I had something I wanted to ask you?" he said as he motioned to the back door of the guild.

Rose gave a shrug and called over her shoulder, "hey Lucy I will be right back, "as she stood up and followed Bixlow out the back door. Bixlow walked half way between the training field and the guild before turning around to face Rose, but before he could speak Laxus appeared next to Rose.

"What's this all about Bixlow, "Laxus asked as he placed an arm around Rose's waist and pulled her a bit closer to him.

Rose just laughed as she looked up at Laxus," don't worry Laxus he can ask me anything he wants no matter what it is ok. I don't mind," Rose said as she looked back at Bixlow ,"so what's up?"

Bixlow looked from Rose to Laxus and back to Rose before looking down, "never mind it's not important," he said as he began to walk back towards the guild. Only stopping when Rose stepped in front of him ,"Laxus already knows Bixlow so go ahead and ask," she said as she lifted his head to look at her.

Bixlow took a deep breath and let it out ,"Why is your soul so different? Last week it looked half normal and half like Loki, and now it looks more like Loki's." Bixlow asked

Rose smiled at Bixlow ,"It's a little complicated but what I can tell you right now is the reason that my soul looks different is because my father is a celestial spirit and my mother was a wizard. And the reason I look more like Loki is because a spirit born of half celestial spirit and half mortal have seals placed over their powers. So with each seal that is broken my soul becomes more celestial until my soul is completely that of a celestial spirit." Rose replied.

Bixlow looked to Laxus then back to Rose, "So when all the seals are broken that's it no more Rose,?

Rose smiled and shook her head, "No we are allowed four years on Earth after are seals have been broken. After that I will be in the service of a celestial wizard. I will keep the powers of the ice dragon slayer, and that is what I will use to protect who ever ends up with my key." Rose said as she turned to look up at Laxus ,"I need to get back and start training with Lucy. If everything works out I want her to have my key." Rose said as she turned back to Bixlow and gave him a smile before waving goodbye and walking back to the guild.

Bixlow watched as Rose entered the guild before turning to Laxus, "Are you really ok with all of this?"

Laxus turned his gaze to Bixlow before turning back to look at the door, "I don't really have a choice if she doesn't break the seals in time she will die, and I would rather her be a celestial spirit then losing her all together," he said as he shook his head and began walking to the guild with Bixlow following close behind.

Rose walked around the corner and saw Lucy sitting at the bar with who she assumed was Loki. Rose took a deep breath before putting on her best smile and walked over to the two, "hey Lucy sorry about that you ready to start training?"

Lucy looked over to Rose and smiled before nodding her heads yes, "yep let's do this. What are we going to start with?"

Rose gave her head a slight shake but before she could speak Loki jumped in," Lucy my love are you not going to introduce me to your new friend?" he asked as he reached his hand out to grab Rose's. But before he could Rose stepped out of his reach, causing Loki to look at her curiously as Lucy responded," Of course this is Rose, and Rose this is Loki my celestial spirit Leo. Now if you don't mind Loki it's time for you to go back I need to start training.

Loki pouted and placed a hand over his heart like she had wounded him before blowing her a kiss and vanishing in a light of gold. Lucy shook her head once again, "sorry about him he is kind of a playboy, but he has gotten better," she said as she pushed Rose towards the guilds back door once again.

**Time skip**

The last three weeks had been spent with Rose and Lucy training every day. And thanks to that training both were able to run for 2 hours straight without stopping, when it came to weights they no longer had to have Gajeel and Laxus make sure they didn't hurt themselves, and Lucy was now able to have three zodiac keys out at the same time for about thirty minutes.

The two of them were just walking back into the guild from their afternoon run when they heard master Makarov yell, "LISTEN UP YOU BRATS, I'M GOING TO BE ANNOUNCING WHO WILL BE PARTISIPATING IN THIS YEARS S-CLASS TRIALS!"

Rose and Lucy both shook their heads as they made their way to the bar and took their normal seats as the turned to master to hear who was going to be taking part this year.

"This year's candidates will be, Grey Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, Natsu Dragneel, Levi McGarden, Freed Justine, and Mest Ryder. Each of you has one week to find a partner, we will then meet at the pier where we will take a boat to where the trail will take place this year." Makarov said as he jumped down from the railing to the bar and ordered a beer.

"Well that was exciting but I think I am going to go home and take a nice long bubble bath," Lucy said as she stood up from the bar and waved goodbye to Rose.

Rose looked around the guild and smiled at all the celebrating that was going on, but her smile soon turned sad as she realized that she only had a month left with them before her time would run out. Rose let out a sigh as she turned and looked down at the bar,_' at least I know they are in good hands, and that I have someone to watch over my keys when I am gone,'_ she thought to herself as she placed a hand down on her thigh holster.

Rose was just about to stand up when she heard Makarov call for her, "Rose my dear may I ask a favor of you?"

Rose tilted her head in slight confusion before smiling and nodding, "of course master, what can I do for you."

Makarov waved Rose over and once she was close enough whispered in her ear what he wanted her to do. A small smile made its way across her face as she pulled back to look at Makarov, "of course master that sounds like fun. If that will be all I think I will be going."

Makarov nodded and waved her off and soon Rose was making her way out of the guild. Not making it very far when she felt a familiar presence behind her and once again a smile found its way on her lips.

"And where do you think you are going?" Laxus whispered into her ear sending a chill down her back. Rose turned around and wrapped her arms around Laxus waist before saying ,"I was just going to go home and take a nice long shower, care to join me?" she asked in a seductive voice. A slight smirk pulled at her lips when she felt Laxus stiffen and let out a soft growl, as he lighting teleported to his house as his answer.

Rose let out a soft giggle as she removed her arms from his waist and turned to walk to the bathroom, swaying her hips as she went. Smirking once again as Laxus let out another soft growl.

Laxus ran a hand through his hair and over his face before following after Rose, _'this girl is going to be the death of me.' _

* * *

**well that is it for this chapter let me know what you thought by leaving a review, ALL reviews are welcome, I want to know if you liked it or not and if there is anything I can do to make it better. so leave a review and let me know. until next time.**


	10. Rose's decision

**Hello everyone, I am very sorry about the long wait sometimes life just gives you a bit to much to handle. This chapter is a little bit longer then the others to try and make up for it a bit, and I promise I will get better at updating. Please read and review. I do not own fairy tail.**

* * *

The week for the s-class trials flew by and Rose stood at the pier waving goodbye to her friends and wishing them all good luck. When the ship was no longer in sight Rose let out a soft sigh as she reached down and placed a hand against the thigh holster that held her keys.

'_There is nothing I can do now. Time is almost up and I have no idea how long they will be gone for. I did all that searching just to make it to the last seals and not finish. God how pathetic am I.'_ Rose thought to herself tears welling up in her ears as she made her way to a bench and sat down. Rose pulled the keys out of her holster and hugged them to her chest as she cried.

A gold light shined in front of her and soon a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Rose please do not cry, there is still time left don't give up." The spirit beside her said.

"No, Pluto I'm out of time. I watched the last two seals go out to sea with their master. I couldn't bring myself to cause them pain, for having to leave one of the only masters they have ever had that treated them like family, for my selfish reasons." Rose replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes and placed the keys back in the holster.

"But Rose how could you do that. Without you the spirit king will rain for another 200 years. That can't happen Rose it's just not the way of the celestial world. You must break the seals and take your place as our queen. That is why you were born. That is your destiny." Pluto said as he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"I can't do it Pluto and even if I could I wouldn't it's not right. I refuse to try and convince her to give up her keys, and sorry but I have no idea of any other way to do it. So please just go back and let me be alone for a bit ok. I can't handle all of this right now." Rose whispered as she pulled away from Pluto and looked down at her hands.

Pluto jumped out of his seat and stood in front of Rose, "WE CAN'T JUST LET YOU DIE! HAVE YOU EVEN CONSIDERED HOW WE FEEL ABOUT ALL THIS? WE HAVE BEEN WITH YOU EVER STEP OF THE WAY. WE LOVE YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY OUR LOVE, BY GIVING UP AND LETTING YOURSELF DIE!" Pluto yelled as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

Rose looked up at Pluto tears falling quickly down her face, "Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think I want to die and leave all of you behind? I love each and every one you, and I am falling in love with Laxus. Do you really think me dying is an easy decision for me, my heart is breaking with every day that goes by knowing that it brings me closer to the end. Closer to losing everything that ever meant anything to me. I thought about how I would feel if I lost one of you and how I would be crushed knowing I wouldn't get to see that spirit again, and I think of Lucy and know she would feel the same way and I realized that I couldn't put her through that, I couldn't be the reason for her pain." Rose shook her head and put her face in her hands.

"So instead you would put your spirits through the pain of losing their master, losing the princess of the celestial world, all because you couldn't bring yourself to upset someone. You would let us live with the guilt of not being able to save you. Have you even thought about us, your spirits? Our keys could land in anyone's hands and you're ok with that," Pluto asked

"I have thought about it and I have decided you would go to Lucy. You would become her spirits." Rose whispered.

Anger flared within Pluto's eyes as he stared at Rose in utter disbelief, "if you think any of us could ever be Lucy's spirit your out of your mind. If you had broken the seals and it was your time to come home then maybe, but no not like this. We can't work with her knowing that you died because you couldn't hurt her feelings. It's just not going to happen." Pluto whispered as he faded back into the spirit world.

Rose began crying harder as she felt the anger from her spirits began to spill from their keys. _'This is all my fault, they have every right to be mad at me. I pray one day they will be able to forgive me.'_ Rose thought to herself as she wiped away the tears falling down her face and pulled herself up off the bench. _'I'm done crying I made my decision. There is no going back now.' _

Rose made her way back to the train station and jumped on the first train back to magnolia. After finding a seat in the very last car, she lend her head against the window and let out a soft sigh before letting herself drift off to sleep.

**Meanwhile back at the guild:**

"So Laxus are you acting guild master while master Makarov is gone?" Macao asked.

Laxus let out a low chuckle as he shook his head no, "nope the old man has Rose and I going out on a little vacation."

"What really, so the two of you are headed out too huh. Well this should be interesting." Wakaba said as he sat down next to Macao.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Without Natsu here to destroy anything there won't be any problems. You guys can handle holding down the guild till gramps gets back." Laxus said taking another drink of his beer.

As light red light shined behind him he heard Macao, "umm Laxus any idea how this nice looking fellow happened to just randomly appear?"

"Tch… how the hell am I supposed to know, I don't even know who…." Laxus stopped short as the man in question finally came into his line of sight. _'He looks so much like Saturn, he has to be one of Rose's planet spirits.'_ Laxus thought to himself as he tried to find the right words to say without giving anything away.

The man standing in front of him walked closer to where he stood at the bar before looking directly into his eyes, "She has given up, and unless you can do something she will die in two weeks' time," he all but whispered as he looked away and closed his eyes trying to stop the stinging he felt welling up behind them.

Laxus felt like someone had just punched him in the gut as all his air rushed out of him. After just a brief moment Laxus replied, "who are you and why aren't you with her now trying to change her mind," Laxus all but growled at the man who standing in front of him.

The young man's head snapped up as anger replaced sadness as he snapped at Laxus, "I'm Jupiter, and do you think we haven't tried she refuses to talk to any of us, she refuses to listen to anything we have to say about the whole situation. That is why I came to you against her wishes on the slim chance she might listen to you."

Jupiter didn't wait for Laxus reply before leaving in a cloud of light red smoke back to the spirit world. Laxus stood there taking deep breaths as he clenched and unclenched his fist before letting out a load roar like yell as he slammed his fist into the bar.

The whole guild stood there mouths wide open as they watched Laxus grab his coat and walk out the guild.

Once Laxus was outside he slid his headphones on and hit play. As Laxus neared the train station he stopped short just outside the entrance, before turning around and sitting down at the bench he just passed.

Laxus closed his eyes and took long deep breaths as he tried to calm his anger before going in to find her. After a few minutes Laxus opened his eyes and looked over towards the train station, _'shouldn't be long now, Rose should almost be home,' _he thought to himself shaking his head and sighing as he stood up and went in to buy the tickets for their mission.

Rose's train pulled in about a minute later and it didn't take long before he caught Rose's scent and headed in the direction it was coming from. As he maneuvered his way around the crowd Rose's long pinkish white hair came into view. A sad smile made its way to his lips as he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to jump and spin around.

Laxus gave a small chuckle at Rose before she smacked his arm, "holy cow Laxus you nearly gave me a heart attack," she said shaking her head at him. A smile pulled at her lips as she slid her arms around his waist and let herself relax in the comfort of his arms.

Laxus held her in his arms for a moment letting himself breath in her scent and save it to memory, before pulling back and taking her hand in his, "Come on we are going to miss our train if we keep standing around," he said as he pulled her to the other side of the station where their train was boarding.

Rose followed behind confused before realization hit and she shook her head, "Oh my goodness I completely forgot about the vacation master set up for us… wait Laxus I don't have my bag." Rose said as she tried to pull her hand free so she could run home.

Laxus let out a low chuckle as he looked over his shoulder, "I have all we need in my bag. I don't plan on having to wear anything but a swim suite for most of the time, and the time we aren't at the pool I don't think we will need any clothing do you," he said a slow grin pulled at the corner of his mouth as he winked at her before turning his head back to face forward.

A sad smile made its way to Rose's lips as she realized what this vacation would be, taking a deep breath she pushed the tears down and forced the best smile on her face she could muster. _'No I won't cry any more. This will be the last vacation I will get to go on with Laxus and I am damn sure not going to let anything ruin this. I will be strong, I will not let him see me break.'_

Rose followed Laxus to an empty compartment at the back of the train. Sliding into the seat next to him she laced her arm through his and let out a contempt sigh. Rose felt Laxus shift next to her and as she looked up her eyes met two very sad looking blue ones.

Laxus smiled down at her and brushed a few stands of her hair back behind her ear, before sliding his fingers along her jaw, leaning in brushing his lips against hers for just a moment before giving her a slow soft kiss and leaning back.

Rose sat there confused as she stared at Laxus for a brief moment before realizing why he was acting the way he was. Tears started to trickle down her face," you know don't you?" she asked as she looked down at her hands not having the courage to look him in the eye.

Laxus reached over and grabbed hold of her hand, "yeah, Jupiter showed up at the guild and told me," he said as he stared at the intertwined hands, "is there any way for me to change your mind?"

Rose sat there taking deep breaths trying to calm herself, "no, Laxus there isn't. I have made my decision to not take away Lucy's spirits from her. I kept my decision hidden until today when I went to say goodbye to the members heading off to the s-class trails. No it was more that I was saying goodbye to Lucy. No one knows when the trials will be over and for all we know they will get back after time is up. Laxus I'm sorry but there is nothing left you or anyone else can do. Can't you just allow yourself to enjoy the time we still have together?"

Laxus released Rose's hand so that he wouldn't shock her with the stay lighting sparking around his body," how can you make that decision? How can you even think for one minute letting yourself die so that you don't have to cause Lucy pain is the right choice? Damn it Lucy would rather lose her spirits for a few days then lose a member of her family, because that is what Fairy Tail is to each other family. Have you even given it any thought as to how this would affect the guild? Have you thought about how it would affect your spirits, how it would affect me?"

Rose pressed herself as far into the far side of the seat as possible as lighting was shooting out all around Laxus. She sat in silence as she watched him clench and unclench his fist, taking long deep breaths to calm himself and get control of his magic. A few minutes passed and as she saw that he was beginning to calm down she reached her hand out towards him as she once again began to cry.

"Laxus I"

"NO!" Laxus cut her off as he turned towards her and seeing the tears in her eyes, "you don't get to do that Rose, not this time. I have spent the last seven years waiting for you to finally show up at Fairy Tail. Every time I heard we got a new member I hoped it was you. Every time the guild doors opened I listened for you. I had all but given up on you. Then you walked back into my life and I picked up right where I left off, helping you."

Silence fell between them before Laxus looked to Rose, "I fell in love with you. Did you know that? And here you are expecting me to just let you die." Laxus shook his head as he turned to look out the window, "I don't think you realize how painful that would be, to sit there and watch you die."

Tears fell faster down Rose's eyes as she sat looking at Laxus. Rose let out a long sigh as she stood up and walked over to the compartment door, "I fell in love with you too Laxus, but it's done and there is no going back now, it's too late," she whispered as she walked from the compartment. A sad dragon like roar sounded from the compartment as she walked away.

A few hours later the train pulled into Cedar. Rose stood from her seat and made her way off the train and out of the station. Sitting down at one of the benches by the station wall Rose closed her eyes and leaned her head back and allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts.

A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder, opening her eyes she glanced up to see a very worried looking Laxus. Before she could ask what was wrong Laxus grabbed her hand and started walking off towards the docks in a hurry.

"Something is wrong, we need to get to Tenrou Island now."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and let me know what you thought. until next time.**


	11. Tenrou

I do not own fairy tail

* * *

It had been only ten minutes since Rose and Laxus got off the train and boarded a boat that was headed out to the middle of the ocean. Rose stood watching Laxus stare out towards the ocean, and with a sigh Rose headed over to Laxus and placed her hand on his arm.

"Laxus what is going on?" she asked as she saw the worried look that was on his face.

Laxus rubbed his hand down his face before sighing and turning to look at Rose, "I don't know how I know I just do, but something is wrong. I feel like the others on Tenrou are in trouble and I just can't turn my back on them. I have to make sure they are ok." Laxus gave his head a slight shake before turning back out to look at the ocean.

"Close your eyes and concentrate your senses out in that direction," he said as he pointed just slightly east of the way they were headed.

Doing as she was told Rose closed her eyes and began to concentrate out in the direction she was told. It only took a minute before Rose's eyes shot open wide with fear. "So I take it you feel the same darkness I do." Laxus said as he watched Rose's expression go from fear to worried in the blink of an eye.

"Please tell me that is not coming from the island," she whispered as she stared out into the distance.

"I can't because I am positive that that darkness is coming from the island," he said as he pulled Rose into his chest and held her close. "I am already going to loose you I can't loose them too," he whispered into her ear.

Rose gave him a squeeze before pulling away and looked him right in the eye, "you aren't going to loose them Laxus, we aren't going to let that happen. How much longer do we have?"

Laxus stood up tall and took a deep breath, his features going from that of worried to determination, "it shouldn't be long now, I would say another ten minutes or so."

Silence fell between the two as the boat sailed forward into the distance. It didn't take until a speck was able to be seen in the distance. Rose's head shot up as she grabbed Laxus arm, "Laxus is that is?"

Laxus turned to look in the direction Rose was looking before giving his head a slight nod, "Yes it is, won't be long now...hey what is that?" he asked pointing to a second black spot near the island.

Rose squinted her eyes a bit, "It looks like some sort of ship. I think there is a mark on it but I can't..." Rose trailed off as a large amount of dark energy began to grow. Rose's eyes grew large " LAXUS!"

" I know I am going to the ship when you are close enough you go to the island and check on the others." He said as he lighting teleported away not waiting for a reply.

"Please be safe Laxus...everyone please," Rose whispered as she jumped onto the side of the boat waiting just long enough for the first rock to come into jumping distance before taking off toward the island at full speed.

Only slowing down long enough to catch which direction the others scent was coming from before taking off at full speed once again.

It wasn't long before Rose turned a corner and caught sight of Bixlow. Rose was just about to slow down when something danced on the edge of her vision. Eyes widening she took off once again as fast as she could, "BIXLOW," she screamed as she shoved him out of the way letting out a scream of her own, as the word, 'pierce' made its way to the others ears.

"That's eastern solid script, no not those two again, I thought Gajeel beat them already," Levi said as she caught sight of the attackers.

"Apparently not," Lisanna said as she stood next to Elfman.

"Rose are you ok, where the hell did you come from?" Bixlow asked as he helped Rose to her feet.

"Man that hurt, I am fine Bix no worries. And long story short Laxus felt something was wrong so we came straight here," Rose replied as she jumped out of the way of another attack.

"Proper battle means nothing to a warrior who has lost his blade," one of the enemies said as he sent a enchantment remover spell towards the camp.

It was then Rose heard Freed say to protect the injured right before a blast shot out at Elfman, "If we don't take you all out master Hades is going to be angry," said a new voice from behind.

"Damn it, they just keep popping up like weeds," Rose said as the two in front of her and Bixlow began running towards them.

"No way," Levi began only to be stopped by Freed, "Wait, we must restore the enchantments to protect the injured. Bixlow, Rose split up and take them out."

"you got it, just leave them to us. Lets go babies." Bixlow said as he sent his dolls after the two in front of him as Rose took off with Lisanna to battle the big guy that attacked from behind.

Lisanna getting in the first hit before being knocked back, "man he is tough," she said.

"Well yeah of course I am, I reinforced myself," he said.

"oh yeah well try this on for size, _Ice dragon ice blades," _Rose said as sped towards him with an ice blade in each hand. Only to be thrown back into Lisanna. "sorry" Rose muttered as she sat up and helped Lisanna up.

"Wait a minute, didn't happy steal that doll from you?" Lisanna asked as she noticed the doll in his hand.

"I always carry a spare. Now being the skilled worrier that I am I already managed to get my hands on one of your pretty hair." he said as he attached the hair and made the skin of the doll turn to iron.

Rose and lisanna both looked down at their skin not knowing which one of them he managed to get hair from only to realize that neither of them had iron skin.

"look here if one of you wants to get with me just say so, there is no need for all of this."

"I think this guy has a few screws loose, Lisanna," Rose said as she got down into a defensive position.

Not a second later an iron covered Elfman came speeding toward them. Both dodging as best they could before Elfman slammed into Rose sending her flying into the tree before turning back on Lisanna only being able to dodg a few more time before also being hit in the end.

"That will teach you to mess with the seven kin of purgatory, now it is time that I destroy you."

"We won't loose, we won't stop fighting, because we are Fairy tail."

Attack after attack Rose and Lisanna sent at the enemy but nothing seemed to be working. Once again he began to send Elfman flying at the two and once again they began dodging. Taking one hit after another he began to wear them down. It wasn't long before Rose was slammed into another tree by Elfman, only this time he stayed with her.

Rose gently pushed Elfman off of her before hearing the explosion sound from behind. Looking in the direction she saw he had Lisanna hanging upside down by her ankle.

"That is what you get for trying to steal a pure heart like awwww," he screamed dropping Lisanna as his hands few up from the pain of the fire that attacked his back.

Rose made her way over to Lisanna helping her to her feet as they watched Cana send attack after attack at him, only stopping when he began once again talking about how he had never had so many women fight over him.

"Are you trying to distract us or are you really that stupid?" Cana yelled at him as solid script iron fell on his head.

"This guy bothering you," Levi asked

"He was," Cana replied. "Lets of take him out together," Lisanna said.

Rose nodded her head and they all began sending attacks.

"Solid script hole, blessed flame, Ice daggers, egg quake," they all said one after another only to get the surprise of Elfman in the spot the enemy once was.

It was then they all saw the misty looking enemy hovering towards them only for him to get trapped in one Freed's enchantments. It didn't take long for the four of them to send him flying through the air.

"Well one down, two to go," we should go check on the boys," Rose said as she walked over to were Elfman was stuck head first in a hole. Giving her head a small shake,"we should probably get him out first," Rose said as she grabbed part of one leg while the others gathered around. After a few good pulls Elfman was finally released from his hole.

"Looks like Bixlow is having some trouble,' Cana said "we have to do something we can't just sit here."

"Yeah but we used all our magic battling the last guy," Levi said

"You're right we need a way to get our magic back pronto and there is a mountain of protein right there." Elfman said

"No Elfman you are still recuperating, I will go help Bixlow and Freed," Rose said as she tried to push Elfman to sit back down.

"No I got this you sit back and regain you energy." he said as he took off and began eating the mountain of eggs. Rose held back with the others and watched as Bixlow, Freed, and Elfman fight as a team to take down the last of the two enemies.

Rose smiled and let out a sigh of relief knowing that the injured were now out of harms way. It was then that a lighting flames came shooting from the direction of the ship. Rose's eyes grew wide as she thought of Laxus in trouble.

"Come on lets go back to the others and make sure they are ok," Rose said as she walked in the direction of base camp. Once there Rose began to check over her guild mates that were still unconscious before turning he attention to the others and began wrapping their wounds.

"How do you think Natsu and his team are doing," Rose asked as she began work on Freed.

"I wouldn't worry to much this is Natsu we are talking about after all, and remember he has Laxus and Erza with him not to forget Gray and Lucy as well." Freed replied.

Silence fell over base camp, everyone sat worried hoping for the best. Ten minutes had passed and soon the ground began to shake looking up everyone was able to see that the Tenrou tree was once again standing tall and soon everyone's guild insignia began to glow.

Soon noises were heard from the beds and everyone that was once unconscious was now awake. Rose ran over to master and helped him sit up, "master, everyone your all awake," she said as a huge smile made its way across her face.

Master looked at Rose confused, "What are you doing here Rose...wait never mind that can wait we must all go to the ship now," he said as he stood up an dropped his coat over his shoulders and began walking in the direction of Hades ship.

Everyone walked as fast as they good to the ship and soon the ship was insight. One after another they climbed up the side each picking up the pace with each voice of the others they picked up.

"Stop right were you are," master yelled at the on coming men causing all of them to stop in their tracks and look around before realizing they had lost and made a run for it. "come on everyone lets get back to camp, I think everyone needs a good rest," master said as he ushered everyone from the boat.

It didn't take long to get back to camp, Rose walked to the outside of the group and leaned up against the base of the tree watching everyone laugh and smile together. Turning her attention she saw the thunder legion tending to Laxus, bandaging his wounds and making sure he was ok.

Tear began to weld up in her eyes, '_two weeks left, how am I going to be able to walk away from them. I haven't been apart of the guild very long but they are already so much like family to me. I don't want to leave them...I don't want to die.' _she thought to herself as she reached down and felt the thigh holster where her keys laid before quickly wiping her eyes and ducking around the tree and headed into the forest.

Rose found a nice quiet place away from the others and sat down next to a mostly flat rock before reaching down and pulling out a key.

"**Open gate of the planet Jupiter: Blitz,"** Rose spoke, a beautiful pale red light shined beside her, once dissolved Blitz could be seen holding pen and paper.

"I take it this is what you want," he spoke without feeling as he handed the paper to her and walked to lean against one of the trees.

For the next thirty minutes Rose wrote letters, one to the guild, one to the master, one to Lucy, and lastly one to Laxus. Tears falling faster and harder with each letter she wrote, knowing good and well they would only be delivered after her time was up. It took longer then she hoped to write her good bye to Laxus tears falling down on the page. Finally she was done and she quickly slid each letter in the correct envelope before turning to Blitz.

"I know this isn't what you all want but I need you to do this for me ok. My time is up in two weeks and once I am gone I want you to deliver these to the guild for me ok. Please I love you all so much and I am so sorry it has come to this." she whispered as she handed the letters over to Blitz.

Blitz could no longer take it any more and took the letters from Rose before pulling her into a hug. Neither of them needing to speak. They knew what the other was thinking, they knew they both needed the hug. They stood like that for what seemed like forever when a loud dragon like roar tore them away from their thoughts.

Rose's eyes grew wide with fear as she turned to Blitz," Go, return to the spirit world now. You and the others stay there do not come out." she said with such fierceness Blitz could only nod his head in understanding before going back to the spirit world. After making sure he followed her orders Rose took off back to the camp. Returning just in time to see exactly what she feared.

Rose gasped her hands flying to cover her mouth as she spoke, "Acnologia"

* * *

thank you for reading. I went back and changed a lot of stuff in ch 1-5 about rose and her powers. but I hope you like this chapter. please leave review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
